wubbzys_cluesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wubbzy Says Hello
Wubbzy Says Hello 'is the very first episode of Wubbzy's Clues. Summary ''A young man named James introduces us to his gerbil-like creature friend and housemate, Wubbzy, and Wubbzy invents a game to help us figure out what he wants to do. Transcript (We come up to a purple house with a blue roof, a purple chimney, and a magenta door. The door opens and we are greeted by a young man with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing gray glasses, a two-toned purple shirt, blue jeans, and brown high-top sneakers. His name, James.) James: Hi! Come on in! My name is James, and I'm so glad you could come! I have a friend I'd like you to meet. Wanna meet him? Kids: Yes! James: Alright, let's go! (James leads us to the bedroom where we see a yellow gerbil-like creature playing with a toy truck.) James: This is my best friend and roommate Wubbzy. (turns to Wubbzy) Hi, buddy. I want you to meet our friend. Wubbzy: Hello, friend. My name is Wubbzy! James: So, Wubbzy, what do you want to do today? Wubbzy: Instead of telling you, I'll show you. (Wubbzy then rushes forward and places a yellow handprint on the screen.) James: Um, Wubbzy, why is there a yellow handprint on the screen? Wubbzy: It means you'll have to play Wubbzy's Clues to figure out what I want to do. James: Wubbzy's Clues? What's that? Wubbzy: It's a game I made up similar to Blue's Clues. You know, where I leave handprints on the clues like Blue does. So, have fun! (leaves) James: Ah, I see. So, we'll play Wubbzy's Clues to figure out what Wubbzy wants to do. (music starts) ��We are gonna play Wubbzy's Clues because it's really fun. Yeah!�� (music stops) So, Wubbzy's handprints will be on the clues, Wubbzy's Clues. Now what do we do? Oh, we should probably clean up this handprint. But how do we do that? (thinkfs for a bit.) I know! (takes out a roll of paper towels) We can wipe it off with a paper towel! (James tears off one of the paper towels and wipes up the handprint.) James: There, that's go it. Now we need to find something to play the game with. Let's go to the living room and see what we can find. (James leads us to the living room, where a big yellow chair called the Thinking Chair is. Next to that is a red-violet sidetable with a magenta drawer, which he kneels in front of.) James: Let's open the drawer and see what's inside. (James opens the drawer and takes out a small notebook with a crayon. The notebook has a picture of the chair on the front cover) James: Perfect. A notebook and a crayon. We can call this our Useful Friendly Notebook. (puts it in his pocket and stands up) You know, I can tell I'm really gonna need your help today figuring out what Wubbzy wants to do today. Are you ready? James: Great! Let's go! (music starts as he starts walking) ��We are looking for Wubbzy's Clues (repeat twice) I wonder where they are...�� (James walks on, and past a table that has a bowl with a yellow handprint on it, therefore designating it as a clue.) Kids: A clue, a clue! James: (comes back in) What did you say? Kid: A clue! James: Oh, you see a clue? Where? Kid: On the table! James: The table? (looks at the table and sees the bowl clue) Ah-ha! Our first clue! And it's on this bowl. So a bowl must be our first clue. Now what do we do? Kids: Notebook! James: Right. We need to put it in our Useful Friendly...(takes his notebook out)...Notebook! (opens it up) So, a bowl. Let's draw an oval for the top and a curved line underneath. There, a bowl. So, we're trying to figure out what Wubbzy wants to do today, and our first clue is a bowl. So what could Wubbzy want to do today with a bowl? (after a few seconds) Yeah, maybe. But we should probably find two more clues to figure this out. In the meantime, let's go see what our other friends are up to. (James then walks on, and soon comes across two puppies, a German Shepherd named Chase and a cockapoo named Skye, who are standing near a table with Wubbzy. The table has a sheet draped over it. James: Oh, look, it's my friends Chase and Skye. (goes over to them) Hey, Chase, Skye, Wubbzy. What's up? Chase: We're just about to play "Which Doesn't Belong?". Wanna play with us? James: Do you wanna play "Which Doesn't Belong" with Chase, Skye, and Wubbzy? Kids: Yes! James: Great! then we can look for more Wubbzy's Clues! (turns to Chase) So, how do we play? Chase: Under this sheet are four pictures. Three of them are similar, but one is very different. James: Okay, sounds easy enough. Well, let's play! Skye: Round one! (Skye removes the sheet. We see pictures of a drum, a violin, a guitar, and a harp.) James: So, we have a drum, a violin, a guitar, and a harp. Which doesn't belong? Kids: The drum! James: The drum, right. How do you know? Kid: It's not a string instrument! James: That's right. Violins, guitars, and harps are all musical instruments with strings. But how do you play a drum? Kid: You hit it! James: That's right. (Skye places the sheet back on the table.) Chase: Good job. Onto Round Two! (Chase then takes the sheet off. This time, the pictures are of an apple, a pear, a banana, and a carrot.) James: Okay, so now we have an apple, a pear, a banana, and a carrot. Which doesn't belong? Kids: The carrot! James: The carrot, right. How do you know? Kid: It's not a fruit! James: That's right. Apples, pears, and bananas are all fruits, but carrots are? Kids: Vegetables! James: That's right. Carrots are vegetables. (Chase puts the sheet back on the table.) Wubbzy: Great job! Final Round! (Wubbzy then takes the sheet off. This time, the pictures are of a fire truck, a tomato, a lemon, and a cherry. James: Alright, now we have a fire truck, a tomato, a lemon, and a cherry. Which doesn't belong? Kids: The lemon! James: The lemon, right. How do you know? Kid: It's a different color! James: That's right. The fire truck, the tomato, and the cherry are all the color red. But what color are lemons? Kid: Yellow! James: Yellow, right. Wow, you did a really good job at this game! (sees Wubbzy run off) Oh, right. We still have two more clues left to find. Let's go! (James then leaves. Just as he comes back into the living room, a whistle is heard.) James: Hey, George is here! (James goes to the door and opens it, where he's met by a turtle wearing a postal worker's uniform.) James: Hey, George. George: Hey, James. Ready for today's riddle? James: Yup. George: Okay. What has teeth but can't bite? James: I don't know. What ''does ''have teeth but can't bite? George: A comb! James: Ha-ha! Good one! George: Thank you. Here's your letter. (James takes the letter and sits down in the chair." James: We just got a letter. (music starts) ��We just got a letter (x3)...I wonder who it's from.�� (James opens the letter. Inside is a picture of a spoon that has a yellow handprint on it.) James: This is odd. Who sent this? Kid: It's a clue! James: A clue? No, I don't think it was a clue. Kid: No, James, it's a clue! James: Oh, you see a clue! Where? Kid: On the spoon! (James looks at the picture and sees the spoon clue.) James: There is a clue! And it's on this spoon! A spoon must be our second clue! Okay, you know what to do. We need to put this in our Useful Friendly? Kids: Notebook! James: (takes out his notebook) Notebook, right. (opens it up and turns over the bowl drawing) So, a spoon. Let's draw an egg shape for the top, then a shape that looks a bit like a droplet for the handle. Add a curve inside the top, and we have a spoon. So, we're trying to figure out what Wubbzy wants to do today. Do you remember what our first clue was? Kids: Bowl! James: A bowl, right. And now our second clue is this spoon. So what could Wubbzy want to do today with a bowl and a spoon? (after a few seconds) Yeah, maybe. But we should probably find our last clue so we'll know for sure. Voice: Hey, James, Wubbzy! Come over here! James: Who was that? Come on, let's go see. (James gets up from the chair and leaves. We soon arrive at a picture of what looks like a schoolhouse. In the picture we see a half-fish/half-human creature known as a Guppy with light brown skin, long bright pink hair, brown eyes, and a blue tail with swirling light blue and dark blue patterns on it with a matching bikini top.) James: Oh, look, everyone. It's my friend Molly. Hi, Molly! Molly: Hi, James! Gil and I made up a fun game. Wanna play with us? James: Do you wanna play Molly and Gil's game? Kids: Yes! James: Okay. (turns to Molly) Sure, we'll play your game. Molly: Alright. (Wubbzy then enters, does a dance similar to the one from Michael Jackson's "Thriller", and leaps into picture.) James: There goes Wubbzy! Let's go too! (does the skidoo dance from Blue's Clues) ��Wubbzy skidoo, we can too! �� (James skidoos into the picture and meets up with Wubbzy and Molly, along with another Guppy. This one is male and has fair skin, blue hair and eyes, and a medium, pale, and forest green camouflage patterned tail.) James: Hey, Molly, Gil. Where's the game at? Gil: Right this way. Come on! (Gil and Molly lead us to a table where six small cards and one big card are.) Molly: This game is called "Rhyming Families". In it, we have a picture on this big card of a certain object, and two of the little cards have pictures showing things that rhyme with the big one. James: Cool. Ready to play? Kid: Yeah! Gil: Alright. Here's the first picture. (Gil turns the big card over to show a picture of a frog.) James: So, we have a picture of a frog. Now let's find two words that rhyme with "Frog". Wubbzy: Let's try the first card in the top row. (Molly turns said card over. The card shoes a picture of a dog.) James: That card has a dog on it. Does "Dog" rhyme with "Frog"? Kids: Yeah! James: Right. "Dog" and "Frog" make the "og" sound. Well, we found one rhyming word. Let's try to find the other. Wubbzy: How about the second card in the bottom row? (Molly turns said card over, and it shows a picture of a boat.) James: Hm, a boat. Does "boat" rhyme with "frog" and "dog"? Kids: No! James: Right. "Boat" does not rhyme with "frog" or "dog". (Molly turns the card back over.) James: Well, let's try this again. Wubbzy: Yeah. Maybe we should try the third card in the top row. (Molly turns that card over, and it shows a picture of a log.) James: How about "log"? Does that rhyme with "frog" and "dog"? Kids: Yes! James: That's right! "Frog", "dog", and "log" all make the "og" sound! Gil: Great job! (takes the frog, dog, and log cards away as Molly puts down a new card in the frog card's place) Molly: Here's round two! (Moly turns the big card over to show a goat.) James: Hm, a goat. Wait a minute, didn't we already see a word that rhymes with "Goat"? Kids: Boat! James: That's right! And where was that card? Kid: Second card in the bottom row! (Gil turns the card over, and sure enough, there's the boat.) James: Great job! Now we just need to find one more thing that rhymes with "goat" and "boat". Wubbzy: How about the first card on the bottom row? (Gil turns that card over, and it shows a picture of a rake.) James: How about "rake"? Does that rhyme? Kid: No way! James: Right. "Rake" does not rhyme with "goat" or "boat". (Gil turns the rake card over.) James: Let's have another go. Wubbzy: How about the third card on the bottom row? (Gil turns that card over, and it shows a picture of a coat.) James: What about "coat"? Does that rhyme? Kids: Yeah! James: That's right! "Goat", "boat", and "coat" all make the "oat" sound! Molly: Nice job! (Molly takes the goat, boat, and coat cards away while Gil places down another big card.) Gil: Final round! (Molly turns the big card over and it shows a picture of a snake.) James: Ooh, a snake. Hey, wasn't there a card we already looked at that had a word that rhymed with "snake"? Kid: Rake! James: Right. "Rake" rhymes with "snake". And where was that card? Kid: First card on the bottom row! (Molly turns that card over.) James: Nice. Well, there's only one card left, which is the third card on the top row. Let's see what that one shows. (Molly turns that card over, and it shows a cake.) James: It's a cake! Does "cake" rhyme? Kids: Yeah! James: That's right! "Snake", "rake", and "cake" all make the "ake" sound! Molly: You guys did a great job playing this game! (puts all the cards away) Gil: Thanks for playing! James: It's no trouble at all. (Wubbzy runs off) James: Oh, yeah, we still need to find our last clue to figure out what Wubbzy wants to do today. Come on! (After saying goodbye to Molly and Gil, James leaves. He soon passes by a picture on the wall showing some pieces of fruit, specifically an apple, a slice of watermelon, some grapes, and a banana. The picture has a yellow handprint on it.) Kids: A clue, a clue! James: Did you see a clue? Where? Kid: Over there! (James sees the clue.) James: There it is, our last clue! And it's on this fruit! Okay, you know what we need now; our Useful Friendly? Kids: Notebook! James: (takes out his notebook) Notebook, right. (opens it up, turns over the bowl drawing, then turns over the spoon drawing) So, fruit. Let's draw a shape that kind of looks like a heart with an indent at the bottom with a curvy line and a leaf shape for an apple, a teardrop shape with a curved line and some dots inside for a piece of watermelon, some small circles bunched together with a rectangle on top for grapes, and sort of a crescent shape for a banana. And there, fruit. (closes his notebook) And with that, we have all three clues. (realizes) Hey, now that we have all three clues, that means we're ready to back home to our Thinking Chair to figure out what Wubbzy wants to do today! Great! Come on! (James skidoos back home to the Thinking Chair. After landing, he runs to it and sits down.) James: Okay. Now that we're in our Thinking Chair, let's...(takes out his notebook) Think. You will help me, right? Great. So, we're trying to figure out what Wubbzy wants to do today. And our clues are a bowl, a spoon, and fruit. So, what could Wubbzy want to do with these three things? (thinks for a second) Well, what do we often use a bowl and spoon for? Kid: Mixing things! James: Mixing things, right! So, what if we took the fruit, put it in the bowl, and mix it up with the spoon. What will we be doing then? Kid: Making a fruit salad! James: Making a fruit salad! Right! Because to make a fruit salad, you take fruit, put it in a bowl, and mix it up with a spoon! Hey, Wubbzy, is that what you wanna do? Wubbzy: Yup! James: We just figured out Wubbzy's Clues! (music starts) �� We sat on down, figured it out, what those clues were all about! Wow, you know what? We're really smart! �� (music ends) Alright, let's go to the kitchen and make a fruit salad! (With that, James gets up and leaves. We soon make it to the kitchen, where we meet up with a brown-haired and blue-eyed fairy named Butterbean, whose wings look like cookies topped with blue icing and pink, purple, white, and yellow sprinkles. She is also wearing a white chef jacket with pink detail and a pink bean-shaped pocket to accent the glittery, sky blue bean buttons on the torso and sleeve cuffs along with a yelow and white frilled skirt, pink shoes that have a skinny yellow ring around the sole and a yellow butterfly on the corner of the strap, and pink leggings with a sky blue bean print.) James: Hey, Butterbean. Where are Madame Butterfly and Catrina? Butterbean: Madame Butterfly had to run some errands and dropped Catrina off at daycare. So, what can I help you with? James: Wubbzy wants to make a fruit salad. Can you help us? Butterbean: Sure! Say, I know a cool song about making a fruit salad. Wanna sing it with us? Kids: Sure! Butterbean: Alright, hit it! (With that, we all start singing the classic Wiggles song "Fruit Salad" (video below) as we make the fruit salad) ��Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! (x3) Yummy yummy, yummy yummy, fruit salad! Let's make some fruit salad today. (Uh, huh, huh!) It's fun to do it the healthy way. (Uh, huh, huh!) Take all the fruit that you want to eat. It's gonna be a fruit salad treat! The first step, peel your bananas. The second step, toss in some grapes. The third step, chop up some apples. Chop up some melons, and put them on your plate. Now we've made it, it's time to eat it. (Uh, huh, huh!) It tastes so good that you just can't beat it. Give everyone a plate and a spoon. We'll all be eating it very soon! The first step, eat up the banana. The second step, eat up some grapes. The third step, eat up some apples. Eat the melons, now there's nothing on your plate! Now we've had our fruit salad today. (Uh, huh, huh!) It's time to put the scraps away. (Uh, huh, huh!) Wash the bowls and wash the spoon. Let's do it all again real soon! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! (x3) Yummy yummy, yummy yummy, fruit salad! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! (x8)�� (In no time, the fruit salad is ready and we all began eating it.) James: Yum! This is delicious! Great idea, Wubbzy! Wubbzy: Thank you! James: And thank you so much for all your help today. (music starts) ��Come on, won't you help me say so long? Everybody sing the goodbye song! Ready? Here we go! Bye! Goodbye! See you later, sweet potato! Bye-bye! See you real soon.�� (music ends) James: Bye! Thanks for coming! '''The End Trivia * Wubbzy, James, Chase, Skye, George, The Bubble Guppies, and Butterbean all debut in this episode. * This is the very first episode of the series. __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes